forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ellendrin
| itemlevel3e = +3 | value3e = 50,315 gp | weight3e = | refs3e = | level4e = | value4e = | weight4e = | refs4e = | rarity5e = | attunement5e = | school5e = | level5e = | value5e = | weight5e = | refs5e = | communication = | languages = | alignment = }} Ellendrin, also known as the Weeping Blade, was a +3 longsword that continuously dripped holy water along the length of its blade when it was drawn. Powers In addition to the effects the blade had on creatures vulnerable to holy water, the sword could confer the effects of the spell bless, three times per day. Description The Weeping Blade was forged from star metal and possessed a hilt of mithral, with a slightly up-curved crossguard. The grip was wrapped in silver wire and within the pommel was set a single diamond. History While the exact origin of this renowned sword was unknown, the church of Tyr maintained that the Maimed God had a hand in its creation. It earned repeated mention in many tales and legends from the people living around the Sea of Fallen Stars. It first appeared in Old Impiltur in 803 DR, when it was gifted by the Tyrran paladin Mellethos to King Nord. The regent had proven himself worthy of wielding Ellendrin after a valiant defense of his kingdom from the balor Ndulu, and his fiendish army, during the Battle of the Moaning Gorge some seventeen years prior. King Nord kept the blade throughout his reign. Upon the king's death, the sword was bestowed upon his childhood friend, the knight Jondar Tallmane, by the king's successor, Halanter II. Jondar continued the tradition of wielding Ellendrin with honor, bearing it in his battles against orcs of the Earthfast Mountains and pirate raiders of the Inner Sea. After the paladin retired from adventuring, settling in the Abbey of Grimjaws on the western shores of the Bluefang Water, he surrendered the blade to his fellow clergymen and declared it should be bestowed upon a different champion of Tyr every year, whose sole duty would then be the devoted protection of the Impilturan monarchy. The changing of the wielder of Ellendrin continued for decades, until the final days of the Old Impiltur. When the political machinations and intrigue reached their peak in Impiltur, the Tyrran protector of the monarchy, Darbett Tallim was killed and Ellendrin was removed from his possession by the archmage Soargar, who sought to safeguard it from the chaos and conflict that was bound to ensue. While the sword was believed to be hopelessly lost after King Imbrar I went missing, it was identified a couple hundred years later, in 1342 DR. The infamous thief, Gort of Tsurlagol, who was contracted to "procure" the blade for interested parties within the Moonsea, brought it to the sage Othiiyr Velthrann, who accurately identified it as the long-lost Ellendrin. After refusing to sell the sword to Othiiyr, Gort left the house of the wise man, and he, and the sword, were never seen or heard from since. Appendix References Category:Longswords Category:Swords Category:Magic weapons Category:Melee weapons Category:Weapons Category:Plus-3 items Category:Magic items Category:Mithral items Category:Star metal items Category:Tyrran items Category:Items from Impiltur Category:Items from Northeast Faerûn Category:Items from Faerûn Category:Items from Toril Category:50000-59999 gold pieces